


Positive Touch

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Quantum Break (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Mentally Ill Character, Ficlet, Gen, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: I needed William fluff, but I have nobody to ship him with. Everyone who's interacted with him in canon is either related to him, is gay for his brother or a lesbian :/.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed William fluff, but I have nobody to ship him with. Everyone who's interacted with him in canon is either related to him, is gay for his brother or a lesbian :/.

They say you need positive touches to get through the day…and it has been a long day.

They were driving home in the back of Nick’s taxi, when Jack started noticing there being something off about his brother. The physicist didn’t say anything, sitting in spot and shaking. With very great hesitance Jack spoke up, voice unsure.

“What’s wrong, Will?”

“Jack, I’m so sorry…” Came the response and it came from an equally shaky voice. Something was obviously wrong.

“What are you talking about?” The younger brother inquired, somewhat off thrown and panicked for his sibling.

“Those things I had said that day—I never meant them. I shouldn’t have—“Tears started rolling down William’s cheeks. He was obviously under great anxiety, overthinking the past and the fact that now he’ll have to face the consequences.

“C’mere.” Jack said, throwing a hand over his brother, bringing him in closer.

William sighed, nudging himself in his brother’s hold, secretly enjoying this. It felt nice to just be held. Couldn’t even begin to believe how badly he missed affectionate touches… He hadn’t really been in someone’s arms ever since their mother. She used to be an affectionate one and Jack for better or worse, took after her.

“Aw.” Came Nick’s unasked for reaction to the situation and Jack only subtly flipped him off.

* * *

 

“Thanks, Nick” The younger Joyce brother said, leaning somewhat to be in eye level with the other man, still sitting in his car. With a quick “no problem” Marsters drove off out of the Bradbury swimming pool’s yard. Jack sighed, turning back to face his sibling, where he stood… sniffling and shaking. Honestly, Jack couldn’t stand the look of his brother like this. It was…pathetic.

This only pushed him further so to decide to do anything in his power to cheer him up.

They walked into the building, Jack’s hand resting on his kin’s back.

* * *

 

They both resided now in William’s bedroom, sitting on his bed (which was actually just a mattress) drinking some beers and for the most part, staying quiet with the exception of the occasional comments from Jack. Random ones, at that. They needed this. The time and quiet to process what the hell had happened today. Hell, the past several days, for Jack. Yet, William remained somewhat upset and panicky.

It’s been so long since they had seen each other and he started the entire conversation by having his brother at gun point. Not a great start, now, upon reflection, realized the scientist.

Sure, he was a little thick skulled at times, but he’d eventually catch up—and it would eat away at him. But this was biting hard. No, no… it wasn’t just that fact that made him such a mess, it was the entire scenario and what a wreck it created. Will…was just not handling it all well. The climax in the fucked up several years he had was a disaster.

And he needed a break.

He was ever sure so did Jack.

Jack placed down his bottle then and tugged at William’s shirt.

“Huh?” Will turned to face the other.

“I can tell when you’re panicky.” The younger sibling began, now placing his hand on the other’s shoulder. “But you have nothing to worry about, Will… Everything’s going to be fine from here on out.”

Will sighed, now placing down his drink. He then proceeded to bury his face in his hands.

“How can you say that when I have fucked up so bad.”

“It’s going to be fine.” Jack reassured. He then moved, resting his forehead against Will’s. “I promise.”

* * *

 

William woke up, feeling something heavy on his chest. Upon closer inspection, that being a glance down, he comes to realize it’s his brother, currently very much sleeping on him. He groaned but after a sigh came to realize that his body was no longer shaking from meaningless anxiety, which brought a smile to his face.

Absently, his hand rested in his brother’s hair. Content, for once.


End file.
